Amu no Kimochi
by Rochelle-san
Summary: Meet Hinamori Amu, a normal high school student, who is infatuated with her best friend's brother. Unfortunately, he's happily dating another girl, to make matters worst, every chance he gets he flirts with her, leaving her in a confusing state. What will become of Amu and her feelings?


**Amu no Kimochi **

**Summary:** Meet Hinamori Amu, a normal high school student, who is infatuated with her best friend's brother. Unfortunately, he's happily dating another girl, to make matters worst, every chance he gets he flirts with her, leaving her in a confusing state. What will become of Amu and her feelings?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara.

**Rating: **OT

**Chapter one **

* * *

**Scene 1 **

Hinamori Amu, a high school sophomore, walked down the paved sidewalk with her best friend, who was once again ranting about her brother's girlfriend. She released another sigh, her honey colored eyes pierced at the midnight blue hair bishonen and his friends way ahead of her.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked up at the clear blue sky. Her thought replayed the scene that happened between her and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, her love interest, earlier today. She remembered how he intimately pinned her against her locker and devoured her neck with kisses. She wanted...

"Amu?"

Amu came out of her reverie and looked at her friend, who was way ahead of her, with flushed cheeks. She smiled sheepishly and then caught up with her. Before she could apologize, a gush of wind suddenly erupted, causing her blond haired friend to sneeze and her shoulder length pink hair to sway, in every which direction.

"Utau," said Amu as they continued forward, after the wind had died down. "How about we do our homework at my place?"

Tsukiyomi Utau, also a high school sophomore with blond hair done up in pigtails, glanced at her friend. She noticed the pinkette cheeks reddening and smiled, knowingly. "What did my perverted brother do to you this time?"

Amu mentally flinched. "N-Nothing!"

"You suck at lying, you know that," replied Utau with a laugh. She took a couple steps forward and then faced Amu, while walking backwards. Beaming, she added, "That bimbo Rinako won't be at my place today. Ikuto is all yours my friend, ALL YOURS."

Amu sweat dropped.

* * *

**Scene 2 **

"Utau," cried Amu once again. She was currently seated opposite Utau at the living room table doing her math homework, her least and worst favorite subject."Can you please show me how to do this question... again?"

Utau stopped reading her novel and looked up at her aggravated friend. She released a sigh. "Why don't you ask Ikuto to help you?"

"No way!" replied Amu, too quickly, with flushed cheeks. Then in a quieter voice added. "You and I both know that's an impossible task."

"Then figure it out on your own. I need to finish this book today."

Amu's jaw dropped.

"What?" said Utau getting up, with her novel in her hand. "I am not going to explain to you, how to do the same question thirty times." Then she exits the room, grinning.

"Jerk."

* * *

**Scene 3 **

Amu stood nervously before a white door on the second floor, with her book and pencil in her hands. She breathed in and then out a couple times before knocking. There was no answer, nor did the door opened. She knocked again.

"I wonder..." she mumbled and then grabbed the door knob. She turned it to the right and slowly opened the door. The room was in total darkness. She poked her head in and scanned the room, it was empty. Just as she was about the closed the door, she heard his voice. She looked to the left and saw the washroom lights was on, penetrating from the gaps left by the door.

Amu released a sigh and then stepped into the room. As soon as she released the door, it slammed shut startling her. Her books and pencil fell out of her hand in the process. She bends down to pick them up, when her eyes landed on his laptop... and then screen savers. She walked across the room and stood before his computer desk with a smile.

"Boo."

Amu let out a loud shriek. Her heart beats nervously against her rib age. She glanced back and found Ikuto, standing a couple feet behind her, with a smirk plastered against her face. Her face turned beet red as it landed on his bare chest.

She spazzed out. "Geez Ikuto! P-put a s-shirt on!"

"Last time I check this was my room," Ikuto replied coolly while taking a step forward. The pinkette took one backward, only to bump into the chair. He grinned mischievously. "So Amu~ why are you in _my_ room looking at _my_ picture?"

"I wasn't... I mean... I... Um..." replied Amu, nervously. His tone of voice was etched with mischief and it excite her. She shook her head and then walked to the left of him and stopped. "I need your help with math homework."

His azure blue eyes never left her, as he pivoted his body around and faced her. The pinkette eyes widened, when he swiftly left his spot and now stood before her. She broke out in leaned in and breathed on her lips. "It will cost you, Hinamori Amu."

Amu's legs became wobbly. She lost her balanced and fell backwards, into his bed. The next thing she registered was him hovering over her, on his hands and knees. She swallowed the lump in her throat and then asked. "Why do you tease me like this?"

"Why not?"

She glared at him as their eyes locked onto each other. "One of these days your girlfriend will catch you. It won't be pretty, you know. You don't want to piss Rinako-san off."

Ikuto just stared at her, with a blank expression.

"Hey. I am talking to you."

His eyes moved down to her pastel pink lips. In a blink of an eye, his right hand cupped her chin and his face moving towards her. She laid there frozen with lust.

Brriiinnnggg! Brrrriiiinnnngggg!

"Every fucking time," Ikuto mentally stated, sitting up and his knees. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his iPhone 5. He pressed talk and brought it to his ears. "WHAT!?"

Amu blinked. _If_ _only_ _looks_ _could_ _kill_.

"Yes, I was in the middle of something important," replied Ikuto irritably, with a tight grip on his cell. Amu inched away from Ikuto and sat at the edge on the opposite side of the bed.

"I will be there in half an hour. Bye."

Ikuto let out a frustrated sigh as he turned his cell off. "I swear I am going to murder Kuukai one of these days." He got off his bed and walked over to his closet.

"Um Ikuto..."

He grabbed a white three quarter sleeve shirt and then faced the pinkette who stopped in her tracks in the middle of the room. "Sorry Amu but something came up that I need to tend to. I can help you with your homework before classes tomorrow."

"Alright, I will be at the library at seven then." Then she exited the room.

* * *

**Done! Did you enjoy it? See you all in the next chapter. Looking forward to your thoughts XD**


End file.
